CGRP (Calcitonin Gene-Related Peptide) is a naturally occurring 37-amino acid peptide that is generated by tissue-specific alternate processing of calcitonin messenger RNA and is widely distributed in the central and peripheral nervous system. CGRP is localized predominantly in sensory afferent and central neurons and mediates several biological actions, including vasodilation. CGRP is expressed in alpha- and beta-forms that vary by one and three amino acids in the rat and human, respectively. CGRP-alpha and CGRP-beta display similar biological properties. When released from the cell, CGRP initiates its biological responses by binding to specific cell surface receptors that are predominantly coupled to the activation of adenylyl cyclase. CGRP receptors have been identified and pharmacologically evaluated in several tissues and cells, including those of brain, cardiovascular, endothelial, and smooth muscle origin.
Based on pharmacological properties, these receptors are divided into at least two subtypes, denoted CGRP1 and CGRP2. Human x-CGRP-(8-37), a fragment of CGRP that lacks seven N-terminal amino acid residues, is a selective antagonist of CGRP1, whereas the linear analogue of CGRP, diacetoamido methyl cysteine CGRP ([Cys(ACM)2,7]CGRP), is a selective agonist of CGRP2. CGRP is a potent vasodilator that has been implicated in the pathology of cerebrovascular disorders such as migraine and cluster headache. In clinical studies, elevated levels of CGRP in the jugular vein were found to occur during migraine attacks (Goadsby et al., Ann. Neurol., 1990, 28, 183-187). CGRP activates receptors on the smooth muscle of intracranial vessels, leading to increased vasodilation, which is thought to be the major source of headache pain during migraine attacks (Lance, Headache Pathogenesis: Monoamines, Neuropeptides, Purines and Nitric Oxide, Lippincott-Raven Publishers, 1997, 3-9). The middle meningeal artery, the principle artery in the dura mater, is innervated by sensory fibers from the trigeminal ganglion which contain several neuropeptides, including CGRP. Trigeminal ganglion stimulation in the cat resulted in increased levels of CGRP, and in humans, activation of the trigeminal system caused facial flushing and increased levels of CGRP in the external jugular vein (Goadsby et al., Ann. Neurol., 1988, 23, 193-196). Electrical stimulation of the dura mater in rats increased the diameter of the middle meningeal artery, an effect that was blocked by prior administration of CGRP(8-37), a peptide CGRP antagonist (Williamson et al., Cephalalgia, 1997, 17, 525-531). Trigeminal ganglion stimulation increased facial blood flow in the rat, which was inhibited by CGRP(8-37) (Escott et al., Brain Res. 1995, 669, 93-99). Electrical stimulation of the trigeminal ganglion in marmoset produced an increase in facial blood flow that could be blocked by the non-peptide CGRP antagonist BIBN4096BS (Doods et al., Br. J. Pharmacol., 2000, 129, 420-423). Thus the vascular effects of CGRP may be attenuated, prevented or reversed by a CGRP antagonist.
CGRP-mediated vasodilation of rat middle meningeal artery was shown to sensitize neurons of the trigeminal nucleus caudalis (Williamson et al., The CGRP Family: Calcitonin Gene-Related Peptide (CGRP), Amylin, and Adrenomedullin, Landes Bioscience, 2000, 245-247). Similarly, distention of dural blood vessels during migraine headache may sensitize trigeminal neurons. Some of the associated symptoms of migraine, including extra-cranial pain and facial allodynia, may be the result of sensitized trigeminal neurons (Burstein et al., Ann. Neurol. 2000, 47, 614-624). A CGRP antagonist may be beneficial in attenuating, preventing or reversing the effects of neuronal sensitization.
The ability of the compounds of the present invention to act as CGRP antagonists makes them useful pharmacological agents for disorders that involve CGRP in humans and animals, but particularly in humans. Such disorders include migraine and cluster headache (Doods, Curr Opin Inves Drugs, 2001, 2 (9), 1261-1268; Edvinsson et al., Cephalalgia, 1994, 14, 320-327); chronic tension type headache (Ashina et al., Neurology, 2000, 14, 1335-1340); pain (Yu et al., Eur. J. Pharm., 1998, 347, 275-282); chronic pain (Hulsebosch et al., Pain, 2000, 86, 163-175); neurogenic inflammation and inflammatory pain (Holzer, Neurosci., 1988, 24, 739-768; Delay-Goyet et al., Acta Physiol. Scanda. 1992, 146, 537-538; Salmon et al., Nature Neurosci., 2001, 4(4), 357-358); eye pain (May et al. Cephalalgia, 2002, 22, 195-196), tooth pain (Awawdeh et al., Int. Endocrin. J., 2002, 35, 30-36), non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (Molina et al., Diabetes, 1990, 39, 260-265); vascular disorders; inflammation (Zhang et al., Pain, 2001, 89, 265), arthritis, bronchial hyperreactivity, asthma, (Foster et al., Ann. NY Acad. Sci., 1992, 657, 397-404; Schini et al., Am. J. Physiol., 1994, 267, H2483-H2490; Zheng et al., J. Virol., 1993, 67, 5786-5791); shock, sepsis (Beer et al., Crit. Care Med., 2002, 30 (8), 1794-1798); opiate withdrawal syndrome (Salmon et al., Nature Neurosci., 2001, 4(4), 357-358) morphine tolerance (Menard et al., J. Neurosci., 1996, 16 (7), 2342-2351); hot flashes in men and women (Chen et al., Lancet, 1993, 342, 49; Spetz et al., J. Urology, 2001, 166, 1720-1723); allergic dermatitis (Wallengren, Contact Dermatitis, 2000, 43 (3), 137-143); psoriasis; encephalitis, brain trauma, ischaemia, stroke, epilepsy, and neurodegenerative diseases (Rohrenbeck et al., Neurobiol. of Disease 1999, 6, 15-34); skin diseases (Geppetti and Holzer, Eds., Neurogenic Inflammation, 1996, CRC Press, Boca Raton, Fla.), neurogenic cutaneous redness, skin rosaceousness and erythema; tinnitus (Herzog et al., J. Membrane Biology, 2002, 189(3), 225); inflammatory bowel disease, irritable bowel syndrome, (Hoffman et al. Scandinavian Journal of Gastroenterology, 2002, 37(4) 414-422) and cystitis. Of particular importance is the acute or prophylactic treatment of headache, including migraine and cluster headache. Compelling evidence of the efficacy of CGRP antagonists for the treatment of migraine has been provided by clinical studies using intravenously administered BIBN4096BS. This CGRP antagonist was found to be a safe and effective acute treatment for migraine (Olesen et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 2004, 350(11), 1104-1110).
The present invention relates to compounds that are useful as ligands for CGRP receptors, in particular antagonists for CGRP receptors, processes for their preparation, their use in therapy; pharmaceutical compositions comprising them and methods of therapy using them.